Gonna speak wether like it or not
by MiladyPrincess
Summary: It's Anzu x Seto oneshot,summary inside...i own nothin'


Hi all,I hope this little fic. be-liked ok so here we go...

Fisrt: i DON"T own YU-GI-OH if i do Seto and Anzu MUST be together..

Summery: He always shows up and begain some arguing(as usual) and if she speaks he will say "Shut up! no worthless girl can speak and you aren't worth it,Mazaki" she will always end up fuming but not today because she is sick of him and he has come to the wrong place...

An: **bold** are lyrics

_italic_ are thoughs

gonna speak whether like it or not

"This is a great place,Anzu" comented Yugi

"Yeah,Anzu,Thanks for bringin' us here" Tristan said as he and Joey were looking on with drooling features on thier faces

"Are you sure that you are thanking me not those women?" said Anzu after sighing

"What?" inquired Joey still not looking at her even to hear her

"Nothin' oh-almighty thankable Joey Wheeler! iam gonna get some drinks for us"(An: people just for being sure,She does know what her friends drinks)

Yugi snickered and Joey just 'what'-ed again

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Anzu was at the bar ordering some drinks

"Move!"

"Huh?"but when she looked behind her,she saw the one that she didn't want to look at

'_Kaiba what the hell is he doing here?'_

"You know,They always say staring is very bad even if you can't help it!"

"Grrr...K-"

"Kaiba what the hell are you doin' here and Why are you botherin' ma frien'??" shouted an angry joey

"Calm down,Mutt,Why would i even talk to her it's not like she is worth it"

"Kaiba,you really shouldn't have said that!" said Yugi in a whisper,sensing his friend's anger

"Why Kai-" "I said shut up because you are not worth it even to voice your opinion!"

'_let's see what you will do about that one,Mazaki,you have been so 'quite' lately'_

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?in a Disco no less may i ask" Asked Tristan who hasn't been with them for a while (An: He was'recovering' " )

"It isnot your buisnise,Monkey" "errr..Kaiba!"

"Hey! guys where is Anzu?" asked Yugi "prob-" but has never got to finish his words cuz of the annoucer

"People! Today i have a very good friend of mine that joined us today,She has offered to performe for us today,so all say welcome to the Dancing Queen Anzu Mazaki"

(An:Don't they say that,I really don't know)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Anzu was very angry with Kaiba and she was going to make him pay,'_he will pay very much_'

"Anzu!"someone shouted

"huh?OH! hey Mai" "Hey hun-" "Mai can i ask you a favour"

after seeing her serious face she agreed

After explainning what happen to Mai and what she wanted...

They both went to the manager

"Hey Jonney!" (An:Sorry i realy couldn't come up with some one else )

"oh!Hey Anzu,babe did you like-"

"yes i liked it Jonney and iam gonna performe one song for the audience,What do you say?"

"That would be great,thank you Anzu,I owe you one"

"No prob."

_'if He knew what iam doing he won't say that but it's worth it,right?'_

"People! Today i have a very good friend mine of that joined us today,She has offered to performe for us today,so all say welcome to the Dancing Queen Anzu Mazaki"

All the people went quite and the room darkned,The music begain...

_'let's start...'_

Anzu begain dancing and then singing...

**So-What am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled**

All of her friend done was just stare as she continue dancing and singing with VERY wide eyes even Kaiba

**When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy will do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me,slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy   
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout louder  
Lettin' them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will   
Can't hold us down

**Nobody can hold us down...  
Never can, never will...**

"Kaiba you Really shouldn't have said that" "shut up! Mutt"

**So-What am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why it's OK,  
The guy can get away with it the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
Start a new beginning for us, everybody sang**

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
What do we do girls, shout louder  
Lettin' them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

the next person that entered REALLY made thier jaw drope ofcourse not Seto

**Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can either give us some head, sex galore  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Mai and Anzu Mazaki got your back (1)**

"Wheeler i think you really have ,messed up" Said a smirking Kaiba with a smug look

"Shut up Kaiba oh! and don't think iam the only one" "what!"

when Seto looked at the stage again, he found Anzu glaring at him while singing the next words...

**You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
So you're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things**

She then looked at the rest of the girls and said...

**This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder,  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)  
So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)  
Take a deep breath and say it loud,  
Never can,never will  
Can't hold us down (2)**

**Ahh Wahoo 7X ahh  
Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeh we here  
We Back again  
Yeh Mai and Christina Aguilera(1)  
Yeh   
Can't hold us down! **

_'Eat that kaiba' _She smiled and bowed then hoped off the stage

when she finished,All the boys were fuming while the girls were claping excitidly

(An:No offence boys)

"Anzu that was-"Jonney wasn't finding his voice "-b-brilliant"

"I know Jonney, Beleive me i know" she batted his shoulder and walked away

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Seto smirked _'she is good REALY good.but we'll see what you will do next time...Anzu'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

soooooooooooooo,what do you think?plz tell,oh! i almost forgot

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YUGIOH OR SONG "can't hold us down" BY "christina aguilera"AND "Lil' Kim"

An: 1)"and Mai and Anzu Mazaki got your back" i have make it like this but it's

"and Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back"but since you know,i realy couldn't stop myself

2)she is supposed to say the choruse two times

OK! so now i want you to look down at that cute litle button that is just screaming out "click me"

go on and click on it cuz you know you want to ok please review,uh and flames AREN"T welkcome

I APOLOGIZE about my bad grammar and spelling,Look! fames aren't welcome but advices ARE welcome

bye.

Aya-chan


End file.
